


Carnivorous

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is called in to deal with a Fight/Prostitution/Drug ring. To their shock, they meet a young woman who was owned by one of the people who ran the ring-as things spiral out of control will they catch their killer or will they be entangled by the Ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure when this is. I dreamed this horrendus thing up, seriously my muses supply me with some pretty dark stuff, unfortunatly I don't write dark well-actually I don't write a good many things well-but I think this turned out okay. Hopefully you have some pointers for me yes? Please R&R! I like getting constructive critizim-because if I don't I won't get better! And I'm sure you'd like to acutually read something great!

He watched the agent before him slam into a back room door and they entered guns raised. Something moved on the bed and he realised it was a female. She was so thin, you could see her ribs clearly, as well as pretty much every bone. Shaggy dark hair haloed her head and a dark slash of blood marred her face from one cheek to the other. A body behind her, she‘d obviously been eating parts of his body. "Oh, oh god she-" The sound of someone hurling behind him. He'd seen plenty of bad things-this was just another one. The girl before him snarled, baring her yellowing teeth-drool dripping from sharp fangs. The man Reynolds must have sharpened her canines, Jesus. She was like a dog then-but dogs didn't like him... "It's alright-I'm not here to hurt you." He said, holding his hands out at his sides to seem as nonthreatening as possible. She tilted her head; a look of mistrust forming on that thin face. Her eyes sunken in and dark, she slowly crept closer to him on feet and knuckles-the way an ape would. But this was a teenage girl...she had to be at least somewhere between fourteen and nineteen. God knew how long she'd been with Reynolds, how far he'd gotten into her head.  
"Its alright, I'll get you some food-you'd like that wouldn't you? Something warm and hearty?" She came up close enough to sniff his shoes. Okay, she was human but she acted like a dog-how did he act around dogs to get them not to bite him? Usually someone stopped the animal before it bit...but this girl had no master and she shouldn't. She wasn't a dog, she was a human being and deserved to be treated as such.  
"Soup?" He started at the word. She flinched back, a growl eminating from deep in her throat, the blood was dry on her face, flakes of it coming off as her skin creased to show those yellowing fangs again. "Its alright, I didn't know you could talk." She nodded, slowly her lips pulled back down to cover her teeth; "I do." She tilted her head to the side; "Soup?" He nodded, at least that was something, Reynolds apparently grabbed her after she learned how to speak or he himself taught her. The former was more likely; "Yeah, soup I can get someone to get some for you." She nodded. He waited with her until someone managed to get a can for her-they had to wait for the crime scene pictures of the kitchen to be taken. Kind of against the rules but the kid was obviously in need of food and sleep. She wouldn't allow anyone but him close- snarling at everyone. Even someone trying to give her a blanket, She shoveled down the food with out chocking or throwing up for that matter and somehow he'd managed to not to be bitten as he wiped the blood off her face with a wet hankerchif someone had handed him. She still looked terrible, but at least she didn't have blood on her face anymore and she was trusting him. That was a rare gift indeed from someone who'd been abused to the extent she had been.

  
He turned quickly at the sound of rustling-gun pulled out in case he was attacked, the girl looked back at him. She'd walked over thin scraps of metal making the noise he'd heard. "It isn't safe down here-who let you down?" She smiled, those fangs shown off glistening with saliva in the dim light. "I let me down here. You could walk into a trap, don't need that." Trap? "There are traps down here?" She nodded; "Master made people run down here-like old story about the min...Minotaur? The bull beast." Then there was a bull down here? "Did he let a bull chase them?" She shook her head and came to crouch at his feet.   
"No, made me." She...then she'd killed? Her recovery would be longer than he'd first thought, would she ever truly get over anything that happened here? Could she ever understand what she did wasn't okay and what Reynolds had done was wrong? “How many?” She frowned, “Hum-” She looked at her fingers for a moment, as if counting maybe? “This many.” She held up a hand all her fingers spread up. Five, five people he’d forced her to kill…Damn. “Did you kill him?” She snorted; “Master got sick, burning took him.” There hadn’t been any burn marks...Then it clicked, “You mean his skin was hot?” She nodded. “A fever, he had a fever.” She tilted her head to the side; “That was long time ago though. Been locked in the room with him, had to live.”   
She knew how to justify herself…What else did she know-could she be hiding her intelligence? But, she seemed so feral at the same time. She was sniffing at the ground, then looked up and started to growl. He turned to find an actual dog-skinny as the girl-looking at him from a doorway. "Get way from that. It's mean, meant for me to hunt." The dog snarled and the girl let out a deeper growl, it barked and then she was between him and the dog, the both of them tearing into each other. He backed off, that wasn't a fight he wanted to get in the middle of.   
His jaw dropped Jesus! He had to stop this, but he couldn't fire his gun he could hit either one of them! "Fuck!" Someone snapped behind him, he turned-one of the agents he'd come with on this raid. A loud crack caught both their attention, the girl stood over the limp body of the dog it's neck still firmly caught in small hands. "Death shall be their shepherd; straight to the grave they descend." She was quoting Psalms. That monster had taught her something religious when he starved and beat her? Why was it that some of the most-never mind he should be more intent on making sure she wouldn't attack them.  
"Jesus." The girl growled at Agent Hardaway. "Thou shall not say the lords name in vain." Was she very religious then? "Treasures gained by wickedness do not profit, but righteousness delivers us from death..." She had a far away look in her eyes as she dropped the corpse of the dog to the ground. "This should be the only one. I think." Great. Just what we needed to be roaming this dank pit and get attacked by another dog. "You had opportunities to run away girl." She snorted at Hardaway's comment.   
"The babbling of a fool brings ruin near." She carefully made her way to one of the tunnels leading away from the main basement. "And it's Grace." She had a name! Well that made it easier, they didn't have to keep calling her girl. "Grace, where are you going?" She turned back, a gleam in those eyes that was almost completely feral, this is what I was talking about! One moment human and then the next moment she was all animalistic. "I'm leading you to the pit." Pit? Hardaway shared a glance with me, we followed her deeper into the labyrinth.

There had to be at least twelve bodies here. "My god. Where did-why didn't we realize?" Hardaway said with a choked up voice. "Because they were the people no one cared about. They lived not in grand houses but on the street like dogs." Grace seemed irritated. "Not that everyone has such good lives even if they live in a house-or a dog house." Dog..."Wait, the dog house out back...that's yours?" She looked at me with a confused sort of smile. "My home when my master didn't make me fight." Oh god that’s terrible... Hardaway twitched and Grace glared at him. "These are the ones my master didn't burn. There are more in the backyard, master liked eating them." A cannibal, no one had mentioned the possibility of that, but here Grace was saying it like it was normal. For her maybe, she'd eaten Reynolds after all. "Show us."   
She led us into weak sunlight from a hidden door not far from the bodies. Hardaway went to get some people to deal with sorting out the basement. "It's hard for all of you yes? To see what he has done?" Reid nodded, he didn't know how to explain it, how did you explain to someone who might not understand decent human behavior? "He did a great many things wrong Grace, his treatment of you would be one of them." Grace shrugged, "That or death, not sure which is better." Neither did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year Later**

"Thank you for coming and helping on this case. We think your man is traveling the same circuit as our ring." Hotch nodded to the head agent Aret who was looking into a prostitution ring. Someone moved behind me and I turned. It couldn't be... "Grace?" She blinked and looked at me from her crouch. "Hello again Dr. Reid." She remembered me then, but what was she doing here? "Oh there you are, Everyone this is Grace. She's going to be helping on the case, she knows the inside of this ring. Her kidnapper was part of it, and she's been in there-if you have any questions for her by all means ask away." Grace bobbed her head, "Yes. I will answer to my best ability." She was a bit more articulate than I remembered, she also didn't look like a skeleton anymore either.  
"Are you hungry Grace?" Aret asked gently; "Yes, can I have that red soup again?" He chuckled; "Tomato, would you like a grilled cheese with it again?" She nodded and walked off-or at least her version of walking. On knuckles and feet...still. It had been a year since I'd seen her, how far had her recovery gotten since I'd last seen her? "What's her story?" I cleared my throat to the rest of the teams surprise. "She was being held by a Greory Reynolds as a 'pet'. He forced her to fight dogs and people he kidnapped, he also made her watch him murder and eat his victims. He also was part of a ring that supported local dog fights, prostitution, and drugs. "You know her." I shrugged; "Not well, I was part of the team that went into Reynolds home-me and another agent found her eating Reynolds body. She'd been locked in his room with him when he passed away." I took a deep breath; "How has she been Mr. Aret?" He shrugged; "She still refuses to stand up like a normal person, sleeps in corners-she pulled her bed against a wall. Though she's gotten better, she use to sleep under the bed. Her people skills are better. Come on, I'm sure you're all hungry. Grace won't mind the company...Much."

We entered the kitchen, Grace looked up and went back to her book. "What page are you on now Grace?" She looked at Aret; "Two fifty-one." He chuckled; "You read like the wind." Grace laughed; "Can't help it. I'm behind, need to catch up with everyone else." Aret smiled and threw a pot on the stove, "Grace, how old are you?" She blinked and looked at Derek, "I'm thirty-two." What? She was my age? I thought she couldn't have been more than nineteen when I saw her the first time-she'd been thirty-one at the time! "We all though she was younger, a teenager still. Turns out Reynolds had her since she was two. He hid his true self from everyone for years, hell he didn't even join the ring until five years ago."  
Grace nodded; "But, he was eating people before that." Aret made a face. It wasn't exactly conversation for the kitchen. "How fast do you read?" Kate asked softly, Grace smiled; "Beyond most people-the average person reads two hundred to three hundred and fifty words per minute, I read five times that at a thousand seven hundred and fifty." They all blinked at her, it wasn't nearly as much as I read, but it was still quite a bit.


End file.
